1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to fans having blades assembled on a hub member.
2. Prior Art.
It is known, e.g. in British Patent Specification No. 860281, German No. 1059290 and Netherlands No. 67/01215, to construct a fan by securing together two hub plates which are shaped to grip the roots of each blade.